The present invention relates generally to horticultural systems, and more particularly, vertical growing systems configured for closed-loop irrigation operation and suspension off the ground.
Conventional horticultural systems utilize trays of planters that in some cases are stacked on top of each other preventing even distribution of light to the plants. As the plants are irrigated, the excess water collects in trays, basins, soil, or flows through drains in the surrounding floor space and is subject to evaporation. Water that is not evaporated can promote the growth of mold and mildew that is harmful to the plants. Furthermore, the irrigation water may contain calcium, lime, or chemicals from fertilizers that makes proper disposal of the excess water difficult and that can clog components of the irrigation system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a growing system that provides for a more efficient use of space, lighting, and water resources while mitigating against degradation in water flow and the growth of mold and mildew. The disclosed system utilizes a central grow tower configured for closed-loop irrigation that militates against loss of excess irrigation water and against standing water conducive to mold and mildew growth. The tower is surrounded by an enclosure supporting light sources that provide an even distribution of lighting to plants housed within planting units on the exterior surface of the tower. The tower and enclosure can be secured to an overhead suspension frame so that the entire system is suspended off the ground, thereby making the surrounding area easier to clean. The system also utilizes a unique nozzle design for irrigation that can include squared apertures for improved water dispersion. The system can also be used with a multi-tank cleaning system utilized between harvests. One or more sensor units and electronic control units enable control of various system parameters through a computer, such as lighting, water flow rates, water temperature, and water nutrient levels.